A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital content items, such as electronic books, articles, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such content items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, personal computers, and the like. As the quantity of available electronic content continues to grow, making user experience with the electronic content more functional and enjoyable continues to be a priority.